Godricville Toda historia tiene un comienzo
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Para vos Anita, te keremos!
1. Default Chapter

Hola again!! Vamos a tratar de hacer una historia de Harry basada en los personajes y las situaciones de Smallville. Esa serie que muestra a Superman cuando era pequeño. Bueno, aclararemos si tienen alguna duda, y nos la hacen llegar por review como siempre la vamos a tratar de contestar. Si ven algun error "historico" de acuerdo a la historia original, tambien nos gustaria que nos avisen, ya que no pudimos ver la 1º temporada y no sabemos muy bien que paso, asi que, avisen.

Ya saben que los personajes no son nuestros, los de Smallville pertenecen a DC Comics y los de Harry a la genia de JK. Ambos, a su vez, pertenecen a la Warner. Sera que los WB estan dominando al mundo??.

**Capitulo I: Piloto.**

Hace 14 años, en el pequeño pueblo granjero de Godricville caia desde el cielo,

literalmente, una lluvia de meteoritos. Los habitantes estaban enloquecidos, el

fenómeno espacial causaba grandes desastres, abria la tierra, quemaba casas, obstruia la

electricidad y largaba una onda expansiva de energia.

La casa mas perjudicada habia sido la de la familia Chan. Los señores y su pequeña hija

de 3 años, Cho, tenian su vivienda donde habia sido lamentablemente el epicentro de la

colision. La nenita lloraba desconsolada, en los brazos de los habituales "heroes" de

esas catastrofes, gente comun y corriente que acudia a los lugares a ver en que podia

ayudar. (N/As: esto va como homenaje a las victimas de Once. Somos Argentinas y la

verdad que el pais esta llorando). No tardaron en llegar los bomberos, los periodistas de

distintas partes del mundo, imaginense, una tragedia nunca antes vista en la tierra. Entre

toda esa gente, aparecieron los Potter. Lily y James Potter eran dueños de una granja

junto a la casa de los Chan, por lo que el meteorito tambien les habia afectado

personalmente, pero, en diferencia con sus vecinos, no habian tenido que lamentar

victimas fatales. Los señores Chan habian salido volando debido al impacto ya que se

encontraban en la casa en esos momentos.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando la gente se habia dispersado y los heridos habian sido

llevados al hospital de la zona, los Potter, que todavía estaban en el lugar observando y

comentando los daños causados no lo podian creer. Se acercaron lo mas

cuidadosamente posible al sonido y vieron una desordenada cabellera negra

perteneciente a un nene….

SSSSSSSsssssSSSSSSsSSSSSSSSsssssssSSSSSSSSssssssssssSSSSSSSSSSssssssSSSs


	2. Pilot II

Aiya, no podemos creer, tres mensajes!!! Pensábamos que no íbamos a recibir ninguno…Bueno, por lo que vimos, las personas que leen esto, saben de que se trata la serie, así que capaz no necesitamos explicar tantas cosas, ya que resulta medio difícil contar algo que no sabemos como empezó. .Pero bueno, vamos a hacer lo posible, gracias por los rr de nuevo, son geniales!!!. Besos, Agus y Moony (Moony es mi hermana, no es Lupin…)

**Luli: **Hola!! Gracias por tu review!!Por supuesto que sabemos lo que es telefe, pero decinos ya please! A que hora lo pasan porque nosotras lo miramos por Warner, y a pesar de que miramos todos los días telefe nunca vimos la propaganda, o algo.

Si, somos de Argentina, de Lujan, precisamente, vos?.

En realidad los personajes tendrían que ser una sorpresa, pero bueno, si, Lana va ser Cho, ¿acaso no se parecen? Son dos taradas!! Ja ja. Así que ibas a hacer uno así?. Nos pareció que James y Lily estaban bien como padres ya que si no, nunca los podríamos nombrar y aparte James tendría que ser medio "desamorado", no?. Jaja. Bueno, gracias de nuevo y esperemos que te guste este fic.

No lo ves bien a Draco peladito??ja ja jaja XD

**Jaen: **antes que nada, me mato esa dirección de mail (una Bloom fans quizás…XD).

Gracias por el mensajito y la buena onda que irradiaba. La verdad que medio nos estamos arrepintiendo, es tan complicado pasar de la tele a la comp., jaja, pero bueno, vamos a ver que sale. Lex…como que tiene toda la pinta para ser…No?? Jajaja. Pero por este segundo chapy no va a aparecer. Coincidimos con lo de Cho/Lana, son dos taradas, nos pareció la mejor para el puesto, jaja. En fin, acá esta la continuación que también es medio de introducción, pero ya va venir lo "bueno", jaja. Esperamos que te guste, te mandamos un beso y gracias de nuevo.

**-:**Lo breve si bueno dos veces bueno, no?. Gracias por leer y por el review!!

Ya saben que los personajes no son nuestros, los de Smallville pertenecen a DC Comics y los de Harry a la genia de JK. Ambos, a su vez, pertenecen a la Warner. Sera que los WB están dominando al mundo??.

**Capitulo I . Piloto (2º parte)**

Un muchacho de 17 años se paseaba por la granja buscando algo divertido que hacer. Se

aburría, y muchas veces se sentía identificado con el jedi Luke Skywalker, de Star

Wars, viviendo con sus aburridos tíos teniendo el destino de la galaxia en sus

manos…Aunque, él estaba agradecido a los Potter, sus padres eran geniales, dulces y lo

comprendían en todo. Cuanto más se enteraba de su propio pasado y de su madre

biológica, JK-Ro, más quería a Lily, con su pelo colorado y sus bondadosos ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, no podía olvidarse de su verdadero origen, no sabia porque estaba en la

tierra, porque había caído en Inglaterra, porque a veces se sentía muy poderoso, porque

a veces pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor…

Caminaba perdido en estos pensamientos, cuando vio bajar de un auto a Cho Chang, la

chica de al lado. Sus ojos la siguieron todo el pequeño trayecto hasta la entrada. ¡Era tan

hermosa! Harry pensó que se le iba a caer la baba si mantenía la boca abierta por más

tiempo. Cho ni siquiera se percato de su presencia y entro a la casa sin mirarlo. Su pelo

negro brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Una estridente bocina lo saco de sus enamorados pensamientos. Miro para atrás

tapándose el sol con la mano.

-¡Chicos!, exclamo con una sonrisa.

Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, sus mejores amigos, bajaban del auto rojo de la

chica. Ella, con una cara de alegría difícil de ocultar. Harry sabia, más bien, intuía, que

le atraía un poco. Pero aun así, Hermione siempre se comportaba de manera natural,

salvo algún comentario sutil que terminaba en risas nerviosas por parte de ambos.

Hermione tenía como hobby escribir en el diario de la escuela, El Profeta, y le gustaba

investigar todas las cosas sobrenaturales, o que no tuvieran explicación

por ejemplo, él. Aunque la muchacha ignoraba los verdaderos poderes de Potter, había

cosas que eran muy difíciles de ocultar, como el hecho que nunca se cansara, o que

siempre tuviera fuerza para todo…

Ron Weasley era el mejor amigo de Harry en Godricville. Un joven con algunos

problemas de dinero en su numerosa familia, pero de gran corazón, que siempre se

había llevado bien con Harry aunque algunos lo trataban de "raro"…

Completando el grupo de Potter, estaba Draco Malfoy

hijo de Lucius Malfoy, dueño de MafoyCorp y de medio Godricville. Eran una familia

muy especial, que no se llevaban del todo bien entre ellos. Como escrupuloso hombre

de negocios que era, a Lucius nadie lo quería, siempre estaba metido en cosas raras con

tal de alcanzar poder, y como una especie de Sirius Black de Hogsmeade, el hijo lo

odiaba.

Harry, una vez, usando sus poderes, le había salvado la vida a Draco, y desde

ahí, él y el joven Malfoy se habían hecho amigos…

-Que sorpresa verlos por aca, chicos. Saludo Harry a sus amigos.

-Tenemos algo que contarte que te va a interesar. Sonrió Hermione mirándolo.

**Bueno, solo fueron las presentaciones, que serian el primer capitulo de la serie, mas o menos. Esperamos que entiendan. El chapy que viene va tener mas acción ya que corresponderá al segundo capitulo de la historia, con personajes nuevos, freakis, y cosas lindas. . Dejen rr que nos harán very happys. Un beso!!**


	3. Discuciones familiares

Hola chicas!!! Antes que nada, GRACIAS, son lo mas. Nos hacen sentir felices y nos dan ganas de seguir!! Este chapy es mas largo que los anteriores y ya se basa en la serie original, con algunas cosillas cambiadas , j eje, pero básicamente es el mismo. Las Keremos!!! Ah!! Algo mas…Creemos que ninguna de ustedes es Argentina (realmente no me acuerdo de Lettice) asi que seria imposible que hubieran visto el diario Pagina 12, pero salio una carta nuestra, defendiendo a los fanfics y a Harry, con nuestro nombre y con Harrytos de la peli III alrededor. Estamos muy felices…Gracias por dejarnos compartirlo con ustedes.

**Jaem Snape, **bueno, antes que nada, MIL gracias por tu maravilloso rr. Esto lo repetimos, pero es real, ya que la buena onda con que nos escribis traspasa el Atlantico. Nosotras tampoco pudimos ver la primera, de la segunda vemos partes, la unica que seguimos bien es la 3º y la 4º a veces la Warner saca capitulos!!! (Le odiamos, jajaj),muy bueno. Lo del mail, se entiende perfectamente, jaja, nos ha pasado .

Draco, parece que tiene aceptación, ahora cada vez que vemos a Lex no podemos evitar pensar en él, ya se volvio una obsesion, jaja, lo vemos cada vez mas parecido!.

La verdad que Cho es una tarada, lo lamentamos por sus fans…(Fans?What?)Ja ja. Gracias por todo, nos encanta que tus mensajes sean tan largos. Esperamos que te siga gustando la historia y si no es asi, que nos lo digas de inmendiato. Besos Argentinos enviados con mucho amor.

**Lettice, **Hola amiga, gracias por el mensajito. Ya te deje mi rr en tu fic como habras notado, si te kiero!!Me encanta ese fic!!. Bueno, aca esta la continuación, gracias por el mensaje, y cuidate vos!. Besos

**AnaCathy Black, **lindo apellido (). Nos gusto mucho tu mensaje explicando la propagangda, la verdad que aca en Argentina pasan otras y esa nunca la vimos, ya que no pudimos ver las primeras temporadas. Igual ya no la necesitamos Warner, porque Ana nos la conto!! J aja. ¿Cómo les quedo el ojo malditos dominadores? Ja j aja. No, mentira. Gracias por el mensaje y esperamos que te guste el chapy.

Agus y Moony

_Los historia de Smallville pertenecen a DC y los personajes de Harry a JK. Warner, esta vez no estaras en nuestro disclaimer…._

**LA GRANJA POTTER, DOMINGO A LA TARDE.**

-¿Tienen algo que me va a interesar? ¿Y que es? Preguntó Harry ansioso a sus amigos.

Ambos lo miraron sonriente, ninguno de los dos sabia del secreto de Harry, de hecho,

nadie en el pueblo lo sabia, nadie en el mundo…

Lily y James Potter se habían dado cuenta unos días después de "adoptar" al pequeño

niño de que su nuevo hijo no había aparecido en el lugar del impacto porque si, él, había

sido el impacto, el lo había causado. Su planeta, Nikholson (n/a nombre largo si los

hay para un planeta, jaja, pero queriamos poner algo que tuviera relacion con el

"nacimiento de Harry") había explotado haciéndolo volar hasta la tierra. Hasta el

Godricville precisamente. De niño ya demostraba su "magia".

Había traído consigo una pequeña varita de madera que le aparecía en la mano cuando

el quería. De ella podía hacer salir fuego, podía mover las cosas que quisiera, (ya que la

varita poseía una fuerza sobrenatural), podía mirar a través de las paredes, de las cosas

con solo pronunciar unas palabras y, lo que más usaba Harry, podía volar. Transformaba

la varita en una escoba y se deslizaba rápidamente a unos centímetros del suelo de una

forma alucinante. Ni se veía y tardaba segundos en cubrir kilómetros. También, Harry

suponía, esa misma escoba lo podría levantar y volar realmente, por encima de las

casas, por encima de las nubes, pero no se animaba a probarlo. Además, sus padres,

tratando de cuidarlo y de que nadie lo vea, se lo prohibían.

-Esto!! Dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban una hoja del

bolsillo. Harry lo tomo. Era un formulario de inscripción para el equipo de fútbol de la

escuela.

(**Nota de As: Nosotras, como buenas Argentinas que somos, nos encanta el fútbol, **

**así que decidimos que en la escuela practiquen este deporte, que además, es más **

**fácil de entender en todos los países, que el fútbol americano de los yanquis, o no?. **

**Así que, bueno, Che Clark, lo lamento pibe…Jajaj).**

A Harry se le ilumino la cara en una sonrisa (**otra n/as**, vieron que lindo es ese chico

cuando se ríe?), desde que se acordaba que le gustaba ese deporte. Su padre y el pasaban

horas tirándose la pelota, y habían armado una pequeña canchita en la granja en la que

jugaban de vez en cuando. Harry también con la varita, podía conjurar un hechizo

convocador en el que la pelota no se separaba de su pie. Los amigos, no sabían a que se

debía, pero lo habían visto jugando un par de veces y sabían que era muy bueno.

-Nos pareció que te podía interesar, así tendrías otro pasatiempo, además de mirar a

Cho. Observó Hermione mordazmente.

El joven Potter se ruborizo, pero no dijo nada.

-Hey Herm, tengo que ir a cuidar a mis hermanos, mi mamá tenia una audiencia

importante hoy y me toco la parte de la cocina.

La Sra. Weasley era una excelente jueza muy respetada en Godricville.

-Esta bien, ya nos vamos. Contesto la aludida con un poco de tristeza. Trataba de pasar

el mayor tiempo posible con Harry, y tal vez había sido un error pedirle a Ron que la

acompañara, pero bueno, ahora ya estaba hecho.

Se despidieron de su amigo y se fueron en el auto de la castaña.

Harry, aun con el papel en la mano entro a la casa.

-¡Papá, tengo que preguntarte algo!, grito, ya que no los vio en la cocina. James y Lily

bajaron del cuarto ni bien oyeron la voz de su querido hijo.

-¿Que pasa mi amor?. Pregunto Lily mirándolo.

-Nada, es que…

Harry miro a sus padres, sabia que la idea no les iba a agradar del todo, sus padres lo

dejaban actuar libremente la mayoría de las veces, pero trataban de que no use sus

poderes ya que podía salir lastimado.

-¿Que? Apremió James con voz tranquila.

-Quiero entrar al equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

La reacción de sus padres fue tal cual Harry había esperado, su madre se torno

comprensiva y lo miro con lastima, lamentándose de tener que prohibirle ciertas cosas a

su hijo. Sin embargo, su papá se puso serio:

-Harry, sabes que no podes hacer esas cosas.

-¿Por qué no? Pregunto ofendiéndose.

-Porque Harry, sos diferente, no podes competir contra alguien inferior a vos.

-¡Entonces tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida metido acá en esta aburrida granja!-grito

el joven Potter, saliendo de sus casillas, no era lo que había querido decir, pero estaba

muy frustrado ante la negativa de sus padres de poder jugar.

El matrimonio se miro con tristeza, Harry noto que James quería mantenerse tranquilo a

pesar de que estaba tan enojado como su hijo.

-Harry…Volvió a empezar después de tomar aire.

-Sin poderes papá, por favor.

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes.

El muchacho alzo las cejas, ¿Cómo que mentira?

-Vas a hacer lo imposible por ganar, por ayudar a tu equipo, y si ves que pierden la

pelota, o están en desventaja vas a convocarla y eso es injusto para los demás.

-¿Los demás?¿y que me importan los demás? ¡Quiero hacer algo que sea justo para mi,

y que por una vez en la vida me importe un bledo lo que le pasa al resto!

Se le estaban por caer las lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar por una tontería como esa,

aunque se sentía terriblemente frustrado.

-No llores dulce. Su mamá trataba de poner paños fríos a la situación.

-Sabemos que es difícil para vos, pero…

-Pero nada papá, voy a jugar igual, quieran o no.

Y dicho esto, hizo aparecer su escoba y salio volando del lugar, dejando a James y Lily

Potter tristes y confundidos.

**LA ESCUELA, LUNES A LA MAÑANA.**

-Potter, Harry Potter. Anunció el muchacho ante Oliver Word, el capitán del equipo

mientras firmaba unos papeles.

-Necesitas la autorización de tus padres. Le recordó el joven.

-¿Y si no quieren firmármela?

-Entonces lo lamento, unite al equipo de porristas. -Rió de su propio chiste.

Masticando bronca, Harry lo miró con odio.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, sin autorización no hay equipo…(**n/as**:a que les suena??).

-¡El que sigue!

**LA MANSION MALFOY, MIERCOLES A LA NOCHE.**

Draco caminaba nerviosamente por la gran sala, su padre quería sacarle su puesto en

MalfoyCorp, y se negaba a dejarle abrir una empresa propia.

Lucius lo seguía con la mirada, tenía una expresión arrogante que hacia su rostro aun

más aristocrático y malvado.

-Papá, por favor, retomó Draco por décima ves en el día, se habían pasado la tarde

discutiendo, y para disgusto del mas jóven no habían llegado a ningún acuerdo, necesito

ese puesto, necesito tener algo que hacer.

-Hay hijo, hijo, dijo Lucius dando un gran suspiro, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir

que no? ¿Acaso no entendés?

Draco pateó el suelo enfurecido, su padre era un maldito, todo lo que decían de él en el

pueblo era verdad, por mas que muchas veces le doliese, ellos tenia razón.

Lo miró, su largo cabello estaba atado prolijamente y le caía con majestuosidad por la

espalda; estaba vestido con un impecable traje como siempre y para terminar una

elegante corbata verde con vivos plateados.

Dispuesto a que su padre le diera el veredicto final se sentó en un exótico sillón frente a

él.

-Bien Draco, anunció Lucius arrastrando las palabras al mejor estilo Malfoy, -como creo

que ya lo comprendiste, y acá estoy perdiendo mi tiempo, mejor me voy yendo.

Sus grises ojos se chocaron por unos segundos, y luego Malfoy Sr. dio la media vuelta y

se fue.

El joven trato de calmar su ira tomando su usual copa de whisky de fuego.

Su padre habría ganado la batalla, pero la guerra recién comenzaba…

Esto de poner a Oliver "malo" va como un pequeño homenaje a una de las mejores historias de (Harry Potter al estilo Troyano). Va para las **genias** de **Yui **y **Frine**! Sigan asi!!!


	4. Rayos X

Hola **Jaen**!!! Si, se quedo sin fútbol, pobrecito, pero ya volverá…Jaja. Si, pobre Draco, hoy vimos un capitulo muy bueno de la tercera temporada que aunque no tenga relación con la historia lo trataremos de incluir igual porque esta MUY bueno, y en ese, Lex decía algo "TAN" Draco, que no podemos esperar para escribirlo. Bueno, si leí tu fic, y te hice un enorme RR, pero todavía no lo subí, espero poder hacerlo en estos días. Tenes razón con lo de Lionel, Xx, pobrecito Clark!. Se ve que nos gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, jaja. Besos para vos, gracias por tu review y por la buena onda de siempre.

**AnaCathy**! Hola dulce! Gracias por entender lo de fútbol, siiii!!! Lo llevamos en la sangre!!.También muchas gracias por los halagos, pasamos a contestarte tu duda: antes que nada, que envidia!! Así que a tu papá le gusta tanto Harry como Smallville? Que lindo!!!. Bueno, nosotras vamos a copiar el orden y la historia de los capítulos de la serie, y en ella, (en la 4º temporada) hacen que llega Luisa Lane, que es la prima de Chloe, no es Lana. Capaz, en los comics originales seria así la historia, o no sabemos, pero en la serie no. Luisa es Luisa y Lana, Lana. (Entre paréntesis, todavía no sabemos quien será, ¿Ginny?) Y Clark se va Metrópolis porque se "droga" con una kriptonita roja que le levanta la represión y le hace hacer cosas que el generalmente no haría…Esperamos que el fic de lo suficiente como para llegar a esos momentos ya que Clark haciendo de "malo" es re lindo…XD. En fin, espero que se entienda, besos!! Y Gracias por leer!

_Los historia de Smallville pertenecen a DC y los personajes de Harry a JK. Cada vez mas corto el disclaimer, por si no lo notaron, jaja._

**Capitulo III: Rayos X, (primera parte).**

Los días habían pasado en Smallville y las cosas estaban mas tranquilas. Cho seguía

distante, pero con Ron y Mione (n/as: es una forma que nunca aprobamos realmente

para decirle a Hermi, pero comparado con Chloe es muy largo el nombre, así que,

bueno, queda ese, sepan disculpar…) la amistad se afianzaba cada vez mas. Harry no

podía dejar de notar las insinuaciones de la joven Granger, pero a él le gustaba Cho y

por mas que Mione le atraía bastante se negaba, para no lastimarla.

En la escuela, a pesar de no integrar el maldito equipo también la pasaba bien, ayudaba

a su amiga a escribir en El Profeta, o si no se quedaba mirando al arquero Ron en el

campo de juego. A él sus padres sí lo dejaban participar, pero bueno, no podía culpar a

Lily y James por eso. Sobretodo porque sabia que James amaba el deporte tanto como él

y en sus años de juventud había sido un jugador empedernido, admirador de Maradona,

el mas grande de todos los tiempos. (otra nota de as…(son muy molestas? Oo)

Perdón!! Pero no pudimos dejar de incluir al Diego en nuestro fic, le amamos.

"¿Argentina?...Maradona…"!!!), así que entendía que no lo dejaban participar por su

bien, le dolía, pero era un buen chico y comprendía a sus padres.

Uno de esos días mientras miraba como finalizaba la practica de Ron y se paraba para

acompañarlo al vestuario, Harry vio pasar una chica bastante extravagante delante suyo.

Tenía el pelo corto y con puntas, como si le hubiera puesto mucho gel y se lo hubiera

parado, de un color fucsia, a pesar de ello, era bonita, su nariz parecía de cirugía y

estaba vestida de forma rara.

El joven Potter se la quedo mirando con sorpresa, pero cuando trato de acercarse a ella

ya venia Ron todo transpirado por el esfuerzo de revolcarse debajo del arco y su cabello

pelirrojo lleno de tierra del campo.

-Vamos, que me voy a bañar, anuncio como todo saludo con una gran sonrisa sin dejar

que Harry le explicara de la extraña chica.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el gran hall de Gringotts, el banco mas importante de

Godricville.

Aun no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando uno de los empleados se la acerco amablemente para atenderlo, saco la pistola

que tenía preparada y le apuntó a la cabeza.

Luego todo transcurrió rápidamente, y para cuando se quiso dar cuanta, ya salía

corriendo de allí con una bolsa llena de billetes. En su desesperación por escapar no vió

que venía caminando tranquilamente Harry Potter y se chocó de lleno con el. El joven

granjero cayo al piso y mientras Draco corría hacia su auto. Harry sintió un fuerte dolor

de cabeza y al mirar a su amigo vio que dentro de su esqueleto tenía kriptonita verde.

¿Dentro de su esqueleto? ¿Cómo?, cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza para despejarse.

Tonks entró en su casa aliviada, aun llevaba la apariencia de Malfoy con la que había

robado el banco. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse y rápidamente el platinado cabello de

Draco cambió a uno violeta, los grises ojos de Malfoy fueron suplantados por los

marrones suyos, y pronto era de nuevo ella. Giró la cabeza complacida y notó la

reprobadora mirada de Andrómeda, su madre.

Evitó sus preguntas y subió a su cuarto para poner ese dinero en algún lugar seguro.

Todavía consternado por lo que había pasado el día anterior, Harry había ido entrenar

con los jugadores del equipo. Aunque no lo dejaban participar en los partidos Ron había

conseguido que entrene con ellos, para…"integrarse", dado que su perfecto cuerpo no

lo necesitaba XD. Mientras Harry esperaba a su amigo terminar unas flexiones sintió

algo raro, el mismo poder mágico que lo había invadido ayer cuando había visto a

Draco robar. De improviso el lugar se ilumino de forma rara y Harry vio asqueado la

anatomía de Ron, haciendo ejercicios. Era como si no tuviera piel, se veía sus músculos

y parte de sus huesos. Parecía una imagen del cuerpo humano. Por poco se desmaya de

la impresión.

-¿Qué pasa amigo?, pregunto el pelirrojo mirando asustado a Harry.

-Na..nada, contesto todavía tratando de olvidarse de la imagen. Lo miro de nuevo, ahí

estaba su pelo, sus ojos, su piel normal. Era la segunda vez en dos días que veía "mas

allá" de lo común, ¿Que me pasara?, pensó el muchacho.

Salio del gimnasio todavía pensando en su nueva visión. Camino hacia el vestuario

donde ya se le había adelantado Ron.

Iba tan concentrado en eso que se choco con alguien y se callo al piso. Era

Nymphadora Tonks, la chica nueva del pelo violeta, que ni siquiera se molesto en

ayudar a levantarlo o pedirle perdón y siguió caminando como si nada. Harry suspiro

resignado, pero antes de levantarse sintió nuevamente la magia en sus ojos e

inmediatamente el vestuario de las chicas apareció delante suyo. Las jóvenes porristas

se bañaban o se cambiaban después de una nueva clase. En seguida sintió sus mejillas

enrojecer, pero de pronto la vio. Cho Chang caminaba envuelta en una toalla blanca

entre la filas de compañeras buscando una ducha libre para entrar. Su largo pelo negro

le cubría la espalda, se saco la toalla antes de abrir el agua. Harry no pudo menos que

sonreir…

-Mamá, papá, tengo algo que contarles, anuncio formalmente Harry unas horas mas

tarde de haber visto a Cho Chang bañándose.

-Tu novia esta embarazada…dijo James con una sonrisa como respuesta.

Harry no entendió al principio:

-¿Qué?

-Nada, un simple chiste, contesto su padre riendo ante la cara de asombro de su joven

hijo.-esa es la manera típica de decirlo, no?

Harry negó con la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de su padre.

-¿Y que es realmente?, preguntó Lily que todavía conservaba la sonrisa que le había

producido el comentario de su esposo.

-Descubrí un nuevo "poder".

La pareja se miro ante la declaración de su hijo.

-¿Qué queres decir exactamente? Pregunto James arreglándole el pelo a su hijo de

manera paternal.

-I can see die people...anunció Harry en voz baja.

James empezó a reír.

-Cuando terminaran con sus chistecitos…exclamo Lily furiosa zarandeando su melena

roja con indignación yéndose a la cocina furiosa.

El Potter mayor termino de reír y miro a su hijo:

-¿Qué pasa realmente?

-Puedo ver a través de las pieles…-pensó en la horrible visión de su amigo en el

gimnasio. –a través de las paredes…continuo y sonrió recordando a Cho.

Pero James se puso serio,

-¿desde cuando Harry?

-Desde que vi a Dra…desde el otro día papá, ayer, o anteayer.

No le gustaba mentirle, pero no podía dejar que la enemistad de su padre con Lucius

interfiriera en los comentarios que James podría hacer de su amigo.

-Acá no existe alguna prohibición real para que uses ese poder Harry, empezó James

seriamente, -de hecho, nadie se da cuenta de lo que te estas haciendo, no?.

Harry negó con la cabeza pensando a donde quería llegar su padre.

-Pero…continúo James, -hay una prohibición moral por la que no podes usar una visión

de "rayos x", no es justo que espíes a las personas hijo.

El joven no lo podía creer, ¿que le pasaba a su papá?

-¿Cómo podes pensar que voy a espiar a la gente? Tengo principios y esas cosas que

vos y mamá me enseñaron, pero claro…añadió Harry enojándose. –Es nuestro hijo el

extraterrestre que nunca entiende nada.

-No es así, y vos lo sabes, trató de calmar James a su hijo.

-¿Cómo es entonces?, contestó el muchacho.

Y salió del lugar dejando al señor Potter muy confundido.

Harry, nuevamente en la escuela caminaba por el pasillo, tratando de encontrar a su

amigo. No había vuelto a tener "visiones" y no quería hablar con nadie del tema, menos

con su familia, parecía que de un día para otro se hubieran transformado en paranoicos,

no querían que nadie supiera sus poderes. Y menos Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius estaba muy interesado en la procedencia de Harry, no sabia muy bien porque,

pero siempre trataba de investigarlo, o le preguntaba cosas tratando de que el joven

Potter se pisara. "Debo ser irresistible", pensó el muchacho con una sonrisa irónica.

De repente, al doblar hacia la zona de casilleros Harry vio a Tonks, tuvo una idea, y

tratando de concentrarse pensó: "Lumos", sus ojos respondieron, y nuevamente pudo

ver a través de las cosas, ahora se había dado cuenta de que cuanto mas se concentraba

en el "poder", mas a fondo veía, podía traspasar paredes, ver la estructura ósea de las

personas, etc. En cambio, si no hacia tanta "fuerza" sus ojos solo traspasaban pieles,

ropas, etc. Estaba feliz porque podía dominar los poderes, así que al ver a la joven de

pelo violeta lo intento. Y lo que vio lo dejo mudo, nuevamente un cuerpo con kriptonita

verde dentro, de la misma forma que su amigo Draco tenia el día del robo. Frunció el

ceño, algo andaba mal, ¿Cuánta gente dentro de Godricville se había comido piedras

verdes caídas del cielo?. Nymphadora cerró su casilla y siguió de largo. Harry no pudo

evitar la tentación de hechar un vistazo a su casillero, y no se equivoco. Dentro de él

había unos cuantos fajos de billetes metidos entre la ropa y los libros…Con que si,

pensó Harry, y salio corriendo del colegio para buscar a la chica nueva.

Draco Malfoy, vestido con una polerita gris que lo hacia parecer mas sexy que lo

habitual, (n/as, perdón, fue un lapsus ), estacionaba su lujoso auto en la puerta de uno

de sus negocios, Las 3 Escobas. Al bajar del mismo, mientras se ponía su usual saco

negro, vio algo que le llamo la atención en el puesto de diarios. El periódico The

Quibber informaba en primera plana: Draco: Atraco. Malfoy Jr. Roba bancos. Y debajo,

una foto donde se podía apreciar su cara y su cabello rubio en pleno asalto. Soltó una

risa irónica y busco dentro del bolsillo unas monedas para comprar el diario. Pero antes

lo detuvo un policía:

-Sr. Malfoy, soy el Comisario Kingsley Shacklebolt, esta usted detenido por robo a un

banco.

Draco sonrió con picardía:

-Señor Shacklebolt, es usted muy entusiasta, y lo admiro. ¿Pero no cree que sería un

poco…tonto de mi parte robar un banco y después querer comprar el diario para admirar

mi obra?

-Sr. Malfoy, no me pida que desentrañe la mente de un empresario…Contestó Kingsley

con ironía.

Draco solo rió:

-¿Cree que ensuciaría mis manos y mi reputación por unos miles de dólares?.

Me extraña que alguien tan capaz como usted, piense algo tan estúpido.

Y soltándose de la mano del policía y entregándole un billete añadió:

-¿Por qué no se va a ver un partido de básquet y me deja tranquilo?.

-Sr. , burlarse de la ley pública también es un delito.

-Me declaro culpable…

Sin embargo, después de algunos minutos más de conversación el comisario se llevaba

al joven Malfoy en su patrullero directo su Mansión para interrogarlo.

Harry pasaba por ahí, todavía buscando a la chica nueva cuando entendió la situación,

¿Qué hacia?. Antes que ir a defender a Draco tenia que encontrar a Tonks y hacerla

confesar, así que siguió buscando…

**Bueno, al fin acabo, jaja. En pocos dias se viene la segunda parte, lo que pasa que si no se hacia larguisimo. Esperamos que les guste y por supuesto, dejen RR. Que son lo mas!!! Gracias por leerlo, besososos!! Agus y Moony.**


	5. Rayos X II

SI, aquí está la segunda parte de rayos X, los Rr, los vamos a contestar cuando empecemos el nuevo capitulo que ya está en camino.

Tuvimos un GRAVE problema, el chapy anterior no estuvo online **NUNCA,** así que capaz sería mejor, que el que quiera seguirlo nos mande sus direcciones para que nosotras les mandemos el link cuando actualicemos. Fue realmente triste no tener el comentario de, por ejemplo **Jaen Snape, e**speramos no volver a tener este problema again.

Besos para todos, gracias por leer. Agus y Moony.

Rayos X – Segunda parte.

Ya se hacia de noche en Godricville cuando Harry Potter todavía no había parado de

buscar a la chica nueva. Draco era su amigo y necesitaba ayudarlo. En eso pensaba

cuando sintió una suave mano sobre su hombro. No tenia idea quien podía ser, aunque

se sentía calido y reconfortante.

-¿Cho, se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Si, mi amor! Contestó la voz detrás suyo.

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿mi amor?

Comenzaron a caminar, y el joven Potter se olvido por completo de Tonks, de Draco y

de todo el mundo.

Cho hablaba como nunca con Harry, y este estaba maravillado. Después de un rato de

caminar y charlar pararon y se sentaron en un escalón bastante pronunciado de una casa.

Estaban a escasos centímetros, el morocho no cabía en sí de felicidad, este cambio tan

repentino de Cho, la forma en que lo miraba…

Chang lo tomo por el cuello con sus pequeñas manos, Harry sintió que se le caía el alma

al piso, pero dudo. Ahí en Godricville todo era un chusmerio y si los veían besándose

iba a tener problemas, y aparte no quería que todos se enterasen.

La muchacha sintió el cambio abrupto de Harry,

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó mirándolo dulcemente con sus rasgados ojos.

-No quiero que nos vean…

Cho se acercó al oído de Harry y sensualmente le susurró:

-¿Y si vamos a tu granero?…

Los Potter, junto a su hermosa casa, tenían una enorme construcción donde guardaban

los elementos de trabajo y las máquinas, donde también, sin embargo, esa era la excusa

para que Harry tuviera su lugar propio. El cuarto del joven dentro de la casa era bastante

pequeño y en el granero Harry tenía todas sus cosas, un enorme telescopio que le había

dado su padre, banderines de Los Leones, el equipo de la escuela, fotos de sus amigos y

esas cosas de adolescentes.

Acababan de subir al segundo piso donde el joven guardaba sus cosas, cuando Harry

trataba de librarse de una Cho más que pasional que le agarraba sus revueltos cabellos

para besarlo con más fuerza.

-Cho, cho…me parece que después te vas a arrepentir, ¿eh, preguntaba el muchacho

cuando podía respirar un poco.

-¿Te parece, contestó ella, y separándose de él lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas

escaleras abajo.

Harry abrió sus enormes ojos esmeraldas con sorpresa, a pesar de no sentir

absolutamente nada de dolor bajar para atrás tan de golpe le daban ganas de vomitar y

se sentía terriblemente mareado. En el descanso de la escalera donde había aterrizado

cerró los ojos tratando de que la cabeza le dejara de girar, pero un segundo antes vió

como el lacio pelo morocho de su chica se transformaba en el violeta parado de

Nymphadora Tonks.

-Maldita…murmuró mientras oía como llegaban sus padres a auxiliarlo.

Draco seguía tratando de convencer a los policías tranquilamente, de que por supuesto,

el no tenia nada que ver con el robo. Mientras Harry era ayudado por sus padres, una

Tonks nuevamente transformada en Cho, hablaba animadamente con el novio de ella.

-Cedric, tengo un poco de frío...¿me prestarías la campera?

-por supuesto amor, no hay ningún problema, pero…¿Qué pasa con la chica tímida que

no quería demostrar sus sentimientos delante de todos los compañeros de la escuela?

-Cambió…¿no te gusta?

-Me encanta…Y Cedric se agacho hasta llegar a su altura y la beso apasionadamente.

Después se saco la campera roja y amarilla de Los Leones y se la puso sobre lo

hombros. Cho, o Tonks en realidad, sonrió. Su plan estaba desarrollándose según lo

planeado. Ni Harry Potter se podría interponer en su camino.

Pero lo que la joven Nymphadora no sabia, era que Harry ya estaba lo mas bien después

de la caída, y ahora, completamente convencido de que ella era una trasformista, o una

cambiadora, o algo así, que podía tener la apariencia de los demás, que su "don" tenía

que ver indefectiblemente con las piedras de meteorito verdes que tenia dentro del

cuerpo y que estaba obsesionada con Cho Chang. Cuantas cosas, el morocho suspiro.

No podía contarle a la policía que había visto la kriptonita dentro de su cuerpo con solo

pronunciar la palabra _lumos_. Era ridículo, así que tenia que encargarse el mismo. Antes

que salir a buscarla llamo a la policía como un informante anónimo y contó lo del

dinero dentro del casillero. Luego hablo con Draco, seguía en su casa, con "prisión

domiciliaria", le contó de su llamada a la policía por lo que pronto lo dejarían tranquilo.

El joven Malfoy agradeció, aunque se estaba divirtiendo bastante humillando a los

oficiales.

Cho Chang estaba en el cementerio junto a la tumba de sus padres. Le gustaba estar ahí,

y aunque parecía una locura, hablaba con ellos, se sentía tranquila y en paz. Les contaba

sobre los temores, sobre como era vivir con su tía y lo que estaba empezando a sentir

por el "vecino de al lado"…En eso estaba cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, grande

fue su sorpresa al darse vuelta y encontrarse con su novio.

-Cedric, dijo malhumorada. -¿Qué haces acá?

-Hable con tu tía y me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Hay algún problema?. Sonrió tratando de

tranquilizar a la chica.

-No, pero hay lugares a los que me gusta venir sola.

Miro alrededor, se estaba poniendo oscuro y empezaba a hacer frío.

-Vamos mejor. Dijo dándose cuenta de que ya con Cedric ahí se perdía toda la magia y

aparte ya casi era la hora de la cena.

Empezó a caminar hacia la salida, y escucho la voz de su novio que le decía:

-Tu vida es demasiado perfecta Chang, así que ahora va a ser MIA.

Cuando de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se desmayo y quedo inconsciente.

En eso, Harry Potter, usando su escoba de supervelocidad entraba al cementerio. Miro

alrededor y no vio a Cho por ningún lado.

-¡Cho! ¿Estas ahí? –Gritó ya bastante desesperado, sabía que Tonks era capaz de

cualquier cosa y tenía super-fuerza.

Susurró _Lumos _y empezó a recorrer el cementerio con su vista de rayos x, cuando un

fuerte golpe en la espalda lo derribó.

Se levantó y vió a Cedric, por un momento de idiotez pensó que era el verdadero

Diggory, pero después de que un segundo golpe y volver al suelo, se dio cuenta de que

solo era Nymphadora, utilizando su don.

Empezaron una pequeña pelea, en la que varias lapidas terminaron totalmente

destruidas, y las cosas volaban de aquí para allá.

Finalmente Harry, que se estaba sacando un poco la bronca pegándole al supuesto

Cedric, decidió que ya era tiempo de ayudar a Cho, y en la siguiente piña que quiso

darle Tonks le sujetó la manó y la "revoleó" por los aires.

La chica quedó inconciente al chocar contra un robusto árbol, y rápidamente el fornido

cuerpo de Diggory empequeñeció hasta tomar una figura femenina.

Harry la miró algo culpable, pero luego volvió a su búsqueda de la morocha.

Reconoció cuerpo dentro de una bóveda tratando desesperadamente de escapar, corrió

hacia ella y de una certera piña rompió la pared y la sacó de allí.

La policía trasladaba a una todavía dormida Nymphadora directo al Hospital

Psiquiátrico de Godricville.

Y en la tranquilidad de su casa, Harry veía, gracias a sus rayos x, como en su casa, Cho

se recuperaba de su shock, ayudada por el verdadero y desabrigado Cedric.

-Mamá, llamó algo confundido.

-¿Qué pasa Cielo? –Preguntó tiernamente Lily

-¿Qué harías si pudieras verlo todo?

-Aprendería a cerrar los ojos.


	6. Iceman

Hola **AnaCathy! **Antes que nada, queriamos agradecerte porque cada capitulo que actualizamos estuviste ahí, y es muy importante para nosotras! Gracias, gracias!. Segundo, tu primer mensajito decia que te gustaba Tonks, Kingsley y el lumos. Bueno, muchas gracias porque esa es realmente la finalidad del fic. La relacion entre Smallville y Harry, la verdad que nos matamos por buscar personajes que se parezcan a los de Harry, y a veces aparecen algunos que se adecuan perfectamente, pero a veces no tienen nada que ver, jaja. De nada por la aclaracion de Lana-Luisa, fue un placer.

En tu segundo mensajito, te gusto la respuesta de Lily, gracias, pero no la inventamos nosotras, si no que estaba en el capitulo y nos parecio perfecta para incluirla en el fic. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Cho en el cementerio, esos si los inventamos, por experiencia propia, y la verdad que nos parecen bastantes ciertos!. Nos causo mucha gracia lo de "sentimientos por esa zorra", jaja. Bueno, esperamos que te guste este fic. Muchos besos.

**Lana**, (que lindo nick ). A nosotras tambien nos encanta Smallville, nos alegra que hayas decidido leer este fic. Si, Lex esta re copado, y Draco ni hablar. Besos para vos tambien, nos vemos! Gracias por el mesajito.

**Capitulo 6: Iceman (parte I)**

_Campamento Secundaria Godricville._

El lago Cráter del pueblo, luna resplandeciente, noche fresca. Un momento ideal para

que los adolescentes de la escuela del pueblo se "liberen"(n/as: típicos yanquis ),

parejas besándose, amigos junto al fuego, equipos preparando la comida. Cho Chang y

Cedric Diggory no eran la excepción.

Harry y Mione también estaban, y venían caminando hacia la pareja que estaba sentada

en un tronco junto al enorme fuego.

Hermione miro a su amigo con una sonrisa picara:

-¿Celos-pregunto.

-¿Por qué habría de-contesto Harry poniéndose colorado. Aunque se daba cuenta de

que la castaña sabia de su amor por Cho no estaba dispuesto a declararlo abiertamente.

Es mas, ya lo tomaban como un juego.

-Tengo frío-corto el tema Mione, para que su amigo no se sintiera mal…y porque sentía

terribles celos de Cho.

Pasaron junto a los novios y estos ni repararon en su presencia.

Harry torció el gesto, cuando estaba por hacer un comentario al respecto sintió la voz de

uno de sus compañeros:

-Eh, Potter, ¿Qué onda con Granger?

Se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo. Victor Krum los miraba con una sonrisa canchera

habitual en él. Llevaba puesta la campera que lo delataba como miembro del equipo de

fútbol.

-Somos amigos Krum, ¿algún problema-pregunto a su vez Hermione tranquilamente.

Harry lo seguía mirando fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Oí que tenias frío-dijo el recién llegado mirando a la joven haciendo caso omiso de

Harry.

-Yo te puedo calentar…-prosiguió.

Para el morocho fue suficiente:

-Déjanos en paz, ¿si?

-Simplemente digo que te acompaño junto al fuego. ¿Eh-siguió Victor acercándose a

Hermione.

-Esta bien-sonrió ella ante la cara de indignación de su amigo. "ahora vez lo que se

siente".

Se aproximaron al fogón cerca de donde estaban sentados Cho y Cedric.

Harry se quedo mirando ambas parejas desde un rincón, con bronca, ahora también le

quitaban a Hermione…

-Si estas buscando carne fresca…-exclamo acercándose a Krum

Mione lo miro con odio.

-¿Me das tu numero de teléfono-susurro Victor a la joven acercándosele a la oreja.

-Nunca me vas a llamar-replico ella a su vez, siguiéndole el juego.

-Probar no cuesta nada.

-Esta bien.

Tomo una lapicera de su carterita y le escribió su teléfono en la mano fría del

muchacho.

-¡Hey Krum, deja en paz a la reportera y vamos a jugar un picado! (n/as: partido de

fútbol no profesional, entre amigos, etc.) –le grito Cedric arrojándole una pelota.

-Okey-acepto este. –Nos estamos viendo Granger.

Y salio al encuentro de sus amigos.

La chica sonrió, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la miraba así, era lindo

sentirse deseada de vez en cuando.

Harry no tardo en sentarse junto a ella, estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Le diste tu numero?

-Si

-Pero…-comenzó a protestar el morocho –el solo esta contigo porque se acaba de pelear

con su novia Mione, solo por eso, por despecho, acabo de ver cuando ella le corto el

rostro…

-Que voz no te hayas dado cuenta en este tiempo que soy una chica, Harry, no significa

que nadie lo haya notado.-contesto ella mirándolo con ironía.

-¿Una nueva adquisición-pregunto un acalorado Cedric mientras le pasaba la pelota a

Krum.

-Si, otra que me anoto a la lista-contesto Victor sonriendo con superioridad

devolviéndole la pared.

-Esta buena la amiga de Potter-añadió Seamus Finnigan que estaba a punto de pegarle a

la pelota para lanzársela a su compañero de equipo Dean Thomas.

Pero su puntinazo fue muy fuerte y esta salio volando y fue a caer directo al lago.

-Yo voy-anuncio Krum y corrió tras ella.

El lago estaba congelado debido a la época del año, Victor se acerco con cuidado. Lo

que menos quería era mojarse. Corrió unos arbustos de la orilla y recorrió la superficie

helada con la mirada. En el fondo se traslucían pedacitos de kriptonita verde que habían

quedado desde la formación del lago, desde el día de la lluvia de meteoritos.

El muchacho diviso por fin la pelota, estaba lejos pero alcanzable.

Puso un pie en el hielo…tanteo. Nada pasaba, troto hasta el lugar donde había caído la

número 5. En un segundo escucho el peor ruido que se puede oír en un lago congelado.

El irremediable sonido del hielo rompiéndose. Victor hecho a correr, pero fue

demasiado tarde, se hundió en el agua helada, estaba perdiendo los sentidos debido a la

baja temperatura. Trato de salir, pero una capa de hielo ya se había reformado en el

lugar de su caída. Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas pero ya era tarde…Un resplandor verde

brillo en la superficie del lugar, pero no había nadie para verlo.

A la mañana del día siguiente, un congelado pero vivo Victor Krum rompía la

anteriormente dura capa de hielo como si fuera de telgopor.

Salio del lago chorreando hielo, miro la pelota que había quedado a unos pasos.

Completamente congelada. Sintió pena, se la habían traído especialmente desde

Bulgaria.

Camino hasta el desierto fogón de la noche anterior. No había nadie, pero aun quedaban

unas bracitas crepitando. Se acerco a ellas, puso sus manos a la altura de la llamita y

absorbiendo el calor, congelo el fuego.

Casa de los Potter.

Lily y James hacían cuentas, o mejor dicho, trataban de sumar, restar y dividir números

con decimales, mientras miraban preocupados como, sacando plata de todos lados los

números igual terminaban en rojo.

Harry bajaba corriendo de su cuarto, le gustaba disfrutar junto a sus padres de los pocos

minutos que tenía antes de que lo viniera a buscar el micro para llevarlo a la escuela.

-Nunca te peinas, ¿Verdad hijo? –sonrió una Lily tratando de cambiar del tema de las

deudas. Sabía que a Harry le preocupaba mucho.

-Quiero ayudar. –dijo el muchacho que había escuchado todo desde el pasillo, por

saludo matinal.

Lily y James cruzaron una mirada.

-Ya lo haces muchacho, al ayudarme en la granja nos ahorramos dos empleados.

Los tres sonrieron.

-No, en serio, capaz si jugara _muy bien_ al fútbol podrían hacerme fotos y ganaría plata

con la propaganda, como Cedric.

-No mi amor-lo calmo la pelirroja madre.

-Nos conformamos con que llegues temprano a clase-añadió James mirando por la

ventana que el micro se acercaba.

-Por eso no se preocupen-contesto Harry sonriendo con arrogancia.

Con su escoba salio volando, literalmente, de la cocina, pero unos segundos después

volvía a buscar la tostada que saltaba de la tostadora.

Lily suspiro entre divertida y resignada mientras James se reía.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban alegremente en la escuela. Acababan de ver pasar a

Cho con su novio y era tema obligado la reacción de Harry.

-Capaz si salieras con otras chicas…-aventuro Ron.

Harry lo miro tranquilo:

-¿Cómo quien por ejemplo?

-Hermione-contesto el pelirrojo empujando a la muchacha hacia delante.

Ante la risa de ambos amigos Mione se enfureció:

-Trátenme mejor ustedes dos, no soy un juguete, y mucho menos material de descarte.

"¿Por qué no se lo decís a Vicky?" pensó Harry mordazmente, pero por las dudas no lo

dijo, no quería pelearse con ella tan temprano.

Sin embargo Hermione se adelanto y los dejo solos.

-Mujeres-suspiro Ron.

En otra parte de la escuela, precisamente en la Enfermería, la señorita Pomfrey le

tomaba la fiebre a Victor. Estaba realmente mal, pálido, tenia ojeras y temblaba como

una hoja. Le saco el termómetro después de los minutos estipulados.

-No puede ser-murmuro la enfermera mirando con sorpresa como el mercurio dentro del

aparatito estaba casi desaparecido debido a lo poco que debía marcar.

-¿Qué pasa-pregunto Krum mirándola fijamente y tomándola de la mano. Al hacerlo

sintió como el calor corporal de la mujer se apoderaba de él dándole una sensación

reconfortante. En seguida la soltó, la señorita Pomfrey parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Pero Victor ya se sentía perfectamente, su cara nuevamente tenia color natural y no

sentía frío.

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo.

-Ya estoy bien-anuncio a la todavía anonadada enfermera.

Y salio del lugar decidido, tenía un plan que llevar a cabo.

Lily cortaba hábilmente grandes trozos de madera con una gran sierra, cuando

Draco Malfoy se le acercó.

¡Hola- Saludó la pelirroja amablemente quitandose los anteojos protectores,

quizá James tenía razon respecto al chico Malfoy, pero ella conocia a Lucius, y ellos

realmente no se parecian.

Hola Sra. Potter- Respondió Draco contento que Lily no tuviera la misma actitud

que su marido respecto a él.

¿Qué te trae por acá? –Preguntó ella, aunque tenía cierta idea.

En realidad vengo a hacerles una oferta –Contestó el rubio, esperando que la

Sra. Potter no se lo tomara mal. Al verla levantar la ceja curiosamente prosiguió.

Un prestamo, una ayuda.

Ella lo meditó un momento, obviamente no podia tomar ningun tipo de decisión

acerca de eso sin hablarlo con James, pero vio en el joven que su sentimiento era

veridico.

Podemos hablarlo en una reunión para granjeros que voy a organizar en mi casa,

quizá no tengan que pedirle al banco –dijo él, y al verla cara de 'y vos como

sabes todo eso' que puso Lily aclaró- No pregunte.

Ella sonrió, quizá podia convencer a James para ir, no era tan mala idea después de

todo.

Te doy mi palabra de que vamos a ir –le dijo, y al verlo sonreir tambien lo hizo

ella.

Gracias por no odiarme como su marido – comentó aun cos su sonrisa en la cara.

( ¡Bombón!)

James no te odia –corrigió ella- pero tu familia…

Pienso cambiar eso –aseguró Draco.

Y cuando ya caminaba hacia su magnifico auto, le gritó un 'los espero'.

**Bueno, un nuevo capi que empezamos y tenemos que cortar, debido a que es muy largo, No queremos que se aburran. Nos gustaría MUCHISIMO que nos dejen un RR opinando que tal va hasta ahora la historia, porque la verdad es un verdadero placer escribirla, pero tomar nota de los diálogos y las situaciones todos los días mientras vemos un capitulo es bastante cansador si a nadie le gusta. Esperamos que nos dejen algún comentario, aunque sea un simple: lindo, feo. Desde ya, muchas gracias, las queremos. Agus y Moony.**


	7. Iceman II

**AnaCathy: **Antes que nada **GRACIAS, **realmente que nos alegras la vida con tus hermosos comentarios. Sos la unica que nos siguió dejando mensajes en los ultimos capitulos y sos realmente importante para nosotras! Capaz suene exagerado pero es la pura verdad. Nos alegramos que te haya gustado lo de la dedicatoria, es lo menos que te mereces. Nos gusto mucho tu historia de la "escapadita" a la clase, y nos causo mucha gracia.

La verdad que ya no tenemos ganas de seguir copiando los capitulos, aunque ver un mensaje como los tuyos nos alienta a escribirtelo, aunque sea, solo para vos. Esperamos que no te sientas en una situación de presion. Yendo a los comentarios del chapy, GRACIAS nuevamente por lo de la historias unidas de HP y Smallville, pero no es realmente tan difícil, ya que cada vez mas se parecen Clark y Harry con sus comentarios, jaja. Segundo, en cuanto a Lex/Draco, no lo imaginamos calvito, pero bueno, cada uno piensa lo que quiere, y si realmente Draco fuera pelado seria realmente delicioso. XD. En cuanto a Victor, nos reimos con tu comentario de el Capitan Frio de Batman, jajaja. Tenes razon, lo que pasa que la traducción literal era: Frio Helador, y como que no tiene chispa, no?. Bueno, gracias, mil gracias por tus comentarios, tenes msn? Nos gustaria contactarte. Te deseamos lo mejor y despues de tanto hablar te dejamos con el chapy. Besos!

**ICEMAN (segunda parte)**

Lana esperaba a su novio mientras planeaba ir al museo de Hogsmeade cuando Draco

se le acercó.

-¿Planeando enseñarle un poco de cultura al deportista? -le preguntó mirando el folleto

que ella tenía en la mano.

La joven sonrió.

-Intentando –Respondió

-Ese museo es muy lindo, te va a gustar, mas si vas de noche –recomendó el rubio.

-Gracias por la buena onda Draco, esperemos que Cedric quiera.

-Bueno, el se lo perdería –dijo el joven Malfoy –Suerte igual- le deseó.

Mientras pedía su café y veía como el chico Diggory se acercaba se despidió con un:

-Nos vemos.

Los novios se saludaron con un efusivo beso.

-Ya tengo donde ir mañana a la noche amor –le susurró cariñosamente Cho

-¿Mañana?-Preguntó seriamente Cedric, y al ver que su chica asentía bajó la cabeza con

culpa.

-No podes ¿no? –adivinó ella resignada y desilusionada.

-Ehh, no, quedé con los chicos, hacen una fiesta en el Club. ¿No puede ser la semana

que viene?

Cho suspiró, había estado programando esa salida desde hace días.

Draco, que había estado tomando su café, salió del local con una sonrisa, que acentuó

mas al encontrarse con Harry que miraba lastimosamente como Diggory besaba

apasionadamente a su novia para recompensarla.

-Harry, Harry, Harry –dijo fingiendo superioridad.

Sacando a este de su ensimismamiento.

-Hola Draco -saludó -¿Cómo andas?

-Bien, igual que vos vas a estarlo -respondió el rubio, a lo que el joven Potter abrió sus

verdes ojos más de lo usual.

-¿Ah si?- le siguió el juego – ¿Y a que se debe?

Malfoy sonrió con arrogancia y miró significativamente a la pareja.

-Mira a Cho, esta sola, ¿verdad?-pregunto antes de contestar.

Harry asintió, queriendo saber a donde llegaría su amigo.

Saco del bolsillo de su saco dos largas entradas para un recital que se daba al otro dia

en Hogsmeade.

El morocho alzo una ceja con curiosidad:

-¿y eso?

-Es para que la invites a la porrista. –Inclino la cabeza señalando a la solitaria Cho.

-Pero Draco, yo…

-Y también, te va pasar a buscar por acá una limusina.

-¿Porque haces esto por mi?-pregunto Harry divertido.

-Eres como el hermanito que nunca tuve…

Los tres amigos caminaban por la calle la mañana del mismo día en que a la noche una

limusina Malfoy iba a pasar a buscar a Harry para su recital con Cho.

-Me alegra que finalmente te hayas animado a invitar Cho-comento Hermione haciendo

como que no le importaba.

Harry sonrió.

Mientras, Parvati Patil, la ex novia de Krum, se bañaba tranquilamente en su casa

cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de afuera. Se asusto, tenia entendido que su madre iba

a trabajar hasta tarde.

-¿Padma?-llamo a su hermana. Capaz había salido temprano del gimnasio.

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Mamá?-volvió a intentar.

Silencio.

Cerró la ducha rápidamente para escuchar mejor. Cuando estaba por agarrarse una toalla

para salir del baño vio entrar a Victor Krum.

-¿Vic? ¿Que haces acá?-pregunto algo molesta pero aliviada de averiguar quien causaba

los ruidos.

-Vine a ver si podíamos reconciliarnos.-susurro él, seductor.

-No creo que sea posible, y aparte, estoy en mitad de mi baño.-dijo ella como respuesta,

aunque ya no estaba tan enojada. Ver al joven Krum traspirado del vapor del baño

pagaba cualquier cosa…

No había pasado 15 segundos de que se besaban cuando la chica se comenzó a congelar

como si fuera un cubito. Su cuerpo perdió todo el color que tenia, sus pulmones dejaron

de bombear aire y su corazón dejo de latir. Victor por el contrario estaba rozagante, y

feliz.

-Nunca me gustaron las gemelas-murmuro con odio mientras empujaba el cuerpo inerte

de su ex novia al suelo y este se rompía en muchos pedazos.

-No te comprometas para esta noche.-le dijo Lily a su marido de forma seductora.

James alzo una ceja divertido:

-¿Por…hay algo que no me entere?

-Si…Draco Malfoy nos invito a una reunión de granjeros.

-Lily…-suspiro James.

-El no es como su padre Jim, es diferente. Es un poco arrogante, raro y rico, pero es un

buen amigo para Harry.

-No se Lily, la verdad es que…-comenzó a protestar James.

-Ya le confirme nuestra visita.-termino el asunto Lily mientras veía bajar a Harry por las

escaleras.

-¿Así que invitaste a Cho Chang a un recital?-pregunto sonriente cambiando de tema a

su todavía mas sonriente hijo.

-Si, es mas, Draco nos…

-Ah, yo sabia que por ahí venia la cosa.-corto al muchacho James.

El joven le lanzo a la madre una mirada de ayuda.

Lily suspiro resignada.

Mas tarde, esa misma noche, cuando los Potter mayores se habían marchado a lo de

Draco, Harry se terminaba de cambiar dejándose el pecho al descubierto hasta elegir

una camisa mientras Hermione se deleitaba "aconsejándolo".

-¿Esta?-preguntaba el muchacho mostrándole una camisa escocesa roja.

-Mmm

-Entonces… ¿esta?-una escocesa marrón.

-No te vas a poner eso para una cita con el amor de tu vida.-contesto la castaña mirando

entretenida a su amigo.

Harry suspiro:

-Primero, no es una cita, es una salida de a-mi-gos…

Hermione lo interrumpió:

-Para saber si ella lo toma como una cita fijate su ropa, si es nueva…es una cita,

definitivamente.

Harry sonrió ante el loco comentario de su amiga:

-Esta bien, voy a ver en la ropa para planchar.

Se acerco a la tabla donde había una pila de ropa limpia.

-¿Una azul oscuro, sin líneas? –pregunto inocentemente a Hermione.

La chica asintió satisfecha mientras sonaba su celular.

-¿Hola?

-_Hola bonita, soy Victor.-_escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-Ah…hola.

-_te gustaría que nos encontremos… Hoy, a las 21._

Hermione miro como Harry, su Harry planchaba esmeradamente la camisa oscura para

ir a juntarse con Cho.

-Si, por supuesto.

_-En tu aula, El Profeta…_

-¿En la escuela?

_-Quería demostrarte que soy diferente a los demás._

-Ok, ahí estaré.

-_Nos vemos._

Corto el teléfono feliz, Harry no pudo evitar peguntar:

-Era Krum, ¿verdad?

-Si, y me invito a salir, ¿algún problema?

-No quiero verte sufrir.

-Deja de planchar que vas a terminar quemando la camisa. –contesto ella por toda

respuesta.

En la mansión Malfoy.

Los Potter entraron y no había nadie, solo Draco, tomando una copa.

-Huu, parece que llegamos un poco temprano-comento una azorada Lily.

-O, parece que no va venir nadie, porque no invitaron a nadie-tercio James con voz

seria.

Draco hasta ese momento se mantenía callado.

-Nos mentiste Draco-señalo la pelirroja comenzando a enojarse.

-Si no lo hacia, no iban a venir, contesto el dueño de casa tranquilamente. –Quiero

ayudarlos.

Lily y James cruzaron una mirada, ahora que ya estaban ahí…

-Te escuchamos.

En la lujosa limusina de Malfoy, Harry se sentía algo nervioso, pero ni comparación con

lo que sintió cuando paso a buscar a una elegantemente vestida Chang por la puerta de

las 3 escobas.

No pudo reconocer si la ropa era nueva, o si llevaba algo usado. No le importo mucho

que digamos.

La morocha sonreía radiante, tenía los ojos pintados y parecía mucho más grande.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos, Cho le contó como ella se escondía leyendo libros y

el contesto que le interesaba de igual manera la astronomía.

-Cuando estoy triste miro los planetas, siento que no estoy acá, en este mundo, es como

magia. –explicaba.

-¿Magia?-pregunto escéptica Cho.

-Si, -sonrió él. – ¿acaso no crees en la magia?

Ella cerró los ojos en forma de duda, como solía hacer. Harry pensó que se la comía a

besos ahí mismo.

-Te demostrare, -dijo en vez de "te parto la boca" como hubiera querido.

Tomo una baraja de naipes de póker de una pequeña mesita detrás del asiento del

chofer.

-Elegí una carta-le ordeno a la joven Chang.

Ella lo hizo, y Harry susurro de forma inaudible: "lumus".

Ante sus ojos se descubrió un perfecto 3 de corazones.

-Eh…-dijo haciéndose el misterioso. -¿tres de corazones?

Cho sonrió con dulzura acomodando las barajas nuevamente.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Cedric, -pregunto el muchacho interesado rompiendo la atmósfera

romántica a su alrededor.

-Le dije que salgo con un amigo –puñal para Harry-como el sale con sus amigos-

prosiguió ella sin darse cuenta de la cara que había puesto su acompañante.

-Claro. –contesto como para decir algo. Vio el control remoto junto a la mesita de las

cartas.

-Prendamos la tele-agrego.

-Estamos en vivo desde la casa de la joven Parvati Patil, que fue encontrada muerta por

congelación, aunque realmente mutilada. –informaba la locutora.

-¿Congelación?¿La ex novia de Krum?_ Mione_. Pensó Harry.

-Pare el auto señor, por favor.-grito, al instante

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-pregunto sorprendida la muchacha.

-Después te explico, ¿me esperas?-Es la primera no cita que tuve-contesto Potter con

voz nerviosa mientras se bajaba del lujoso coche.

Hermione ya estaba dentro del aula donde le daba vida al Profeta cuando sintió unos

golpecitos en la puerta. Salio al pasillo, estaba bastante oscura la escuela.

No vio a nadie, pero sus ojos se posaron en un camino de pétalos de rosa que estaba

formado en el piso. Impulsivamente los siguió. Daban a la puerta de la pileta

climatizada donde había un cartel escrito a mano que decía: "Entra por favor".

Hermione sonreía con escepticismo. "Waw, nunca me había pasado algo así"

Entro a la sala de la pileta. La piscina inhalaba vahos de calor.

Mione estaba sorprendida.

-¿Victor?-llamo. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Volvió a llamar, pero solo el mismo silencio. De pronto, sintió como unas fuertes manos

la empujaban al agua caliente.

-¡Ay!-grito asustada mientras sus ropas se empapaban. Nado hasta la orilla y trato de

treparse al borde mientras aparecía Krum mirándola con ojos dementes.

-Victor, ¿Qué hiciste?

El muchacho no contesto, en lugar de eso metió la mano dentro de la pileta para que el

agua empezara a congelarse. Mientras un asustado Harry Potter entraba corriendo al

lugar.

-¡Harry! Sabias que eras vos, siempre estas vos para ayudarme–exclamo Hermione

tratando de salir antes de congelarse junto con el agua.

El joven corrió nuevamente hacia ella y la saco sin el menor esfuerzo. La muchacha le

agradeció y miro hacia atrás a donde Krum seguía "chupando calor" de la piscina.

-¡Vete! –le ordeno Harry.

Mione no hizo que se lo repitieran y chorreando agua salio del salón.

Una hora mas tarde, después de que Victor se hubiera defendido del ataque del joven

Potter y que hubiera escapado, Harry le ofrecía un café fuerte a Hermione que lo miraba

apenada:

-No fue un intento de sabotearte la cita, te lo juro.

-No, claro que…¡Cho! Recordó Harry y mientras su amiga se daba vuelta para dejar la

taza en la mesa ya se había subido a su escoba y había salido volando del lugar.

En la fiesta del Club donde Cho había ido a parar, se encontró con Ron al que lo

mimoseaba una hermosa chica de pelo rubio.

-¿Y el concierto?-pregunto este separándose de la joven.

-Harry desapareció. –contesto Chang con tristeza.

Ron sonrio a su acompañante y le indico que fuera a buscar algo para tomar y se acerco

a la morocha.

-A veces desearia que no fuera tan…-comenzo ella.

-¿Tan Harry Potter?-pregunto el quitandole la palabra de la boca.

Cho asintio y prosiguió:

-Es tan misterioso, no puedo creer que le guste tanto…

-No creo que nada le guste mas que vos, -la corto Ron mirándola con seguridad.-

Creeme, soy el mejor amigo.

La muchacha sonrio con tristeza.

-Ron, ¿queres quedarte con la limusina? Ya esta paga, y seria una pena que nadie la

use…

-Eh, ¡claro! –contesto el pelirrojo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -¡Ey, Luna! –llamo a su

pareja, y salieron del lugar.

En eso aparecio Cedric que ya se estaba aburriendo un poco de la fiesta. Grande fue su

sorpresa al ver a su novia sentada en un sillon.

-¿Y el concierto?-pregunto asombrado.

-Se suspendio-contesto ella sombriamente-¿me llevas a casa?

-Por supuesto.

Mansión Malfoy

-Yo quiero ayudar –insitia Draco paseandose entre su magnifico living.

James y Lily no se terminaban de convencer, sobretodo el hombre, que tenia

demasiadas diferencias con Lucius como para dejarse llevar por su hijo, de hecho,

tenian la misma sangre…

-¿Por qué habrias de?-pregunto a modo de reto al joven Malfoy.

El rubio lo medito tranquilo unos segundos, tendria que respondar algo bueno, algo con

lo que ganarse la confianza del señor Potter. Le molestaba que lo compararan con su

padre, queria diferenciarse de eso.

-Su hijo me salvo la vida, James. –dijo finalmente haciendo alusion a la vez en que

Harry lo habia sacado de adentro del auto cuando habia caido al rio.

-Y me ofrecio una nueva, por favor, no sea orgulloso. –añadio.

Mientras, a unas cuadras de ahí, Cho y Cedric discutian dentro de la camioneta de este

ultimo.

-No me dijiste con quien ibas porque ibas con Potter, ¿verdad?-preguntaba el joven

Diggory molesto.

-Vos saliste con tus amigos, yo sali con los mios.-puntualizaba Chang tranquilamente.

-¿Solo amigos?-volvio a preguntar Cedric sintiendose que el enojo se le iba al ver a su

novia tan triste.

-Solo amigos. –contesto ella enojada pensando en Harry Potter y sus plantones.

Ya mas tranquilo, el rubio tomaba la mano de su novia mientras conducia con la otra,

hasta que reconocieron a una figura en el medio de la calle como Victor Krum. Cedric

no tuvo tiempo de frenar y chocaron contra el joven. Cayeron un poco a la banquina,

pero afortunadamente no se lastimaron. Solo unos rasguños y golpes leves.

-¿Krum? –grito Cedric mientras salia de su camioneta para ver que tan fuerte habia sido

el impacto en su compañero.

Nadie le contesto. El vehiculo estaba roto y Cho muerta de miedo y frio.

-Vamos para alla, -dijo el muchacho señalando la mansión que estaba a unos metros.-es

la casa de Malfoy…

Adentro:

-En vez de que le tengan que pedir plata al banco, se las prestare yo. No cobro intereses,

y pueden confiar en mi.

-Suena generoso.-puntualizo Lily mirando a James, sabia que le costaba entenderlo,

pero era una propuesta que realmente los beneficiaba.

-Lo es. –aseguró Draco.

-¿y que beneficio obtendrias vos?-pregunto el señor Potter todavía receloso.

-Invertir en el campo siempre ha sido una buena opcion –contesto Draco sin pestañear

mirando con sus grises ojos a los avellana de James.

-Me supuse, de tal palo tal astilla Malfoy. –contesto James con un dejo de ironia.

Pero antes de que Draco contestara entraron a la sala una atemorizada Cho con Cedric

del brazo. El dueño de casa pregunto sorprendido:

-¿Qué paso?

-Chocamos, nos parecio ver a Krum ahí afuera-contesto Cedric de inmediato.

-¿Y Harry?-pregunto Lily preocupada mirando a Cho.

La muchacha nego con la cabeza y se alzo de hombros.

En ese instante, el joven Potter llegaba hasta el lugar del choque después de haber ido a

la fiesta y de no encontrarse con nadie.

-Vaya, vaya. Potter, otra vez, ¿no te cansas nunca?-pregunto la voz divertida de Krum.

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algo sintio las manos del muchacho en la cara y como

de pronto se sentia helado, a su vez, el reconocido dolor de la kriptonita lo toco y se

desmayo.

-No me quiero preocupar.-se decia a si mismo Lily mientras Draco servia café a los

novios.

James se la llevo a un rincón del living:

-Es Harry, Lily. –le dijo significativamente.

No terminaba de decirselo cuando se corto la luz.

Cedric, Cho y Draco se asustaron, pero los Potter no, eran del campo y estaban

acostumbrados a estas cosas.

-Nos fijaremos los fusibles.-tranquilizo James a los jóvenes. Y tomando una linterna

que Draco les alcanzaba salio junto a su esposa al frio jardin.

Lily tomo para el lado del generador de energia cuando oyo una voz que le decia:

-¡Entra a la casa mamá!.

-¿Harry?-pregunto girando en redondo, viendo a su hijo a unos metros de otro joven que

reconocio como Victor Krum.

-¿Mamá? –dijo este ultimo. –No me habias dicho que tu mamá era tan…_Hot_ Potter.

(**n/as:** asi decia literalmente en el capitulo, y nos parece que no hay otra palabra que

resuma tan bien lo que quiso decir. Aparte, todas entendemos, ¿o no? )

-Dejala tranquila-grito un enfurecido Harry mientras Lily huia hasta refugiarse de vuelta

dentro de la mansión.

-¿Quién me lo va a impedir? -¿vos?-pregunto con burla Victor.

Harry no contesto.

-Mira como tiemblo –agrego socarronamente mientras le agarraba el cuello con una

mano y Potter empezaba nuevamente a perder el color y el conocimiento.

-Terminare contigo-agrego Krum, pero dijo la palabra magica: -y con Cho Chang.

Su cuerpo salio volando hasta hundirse en el lago privado de los Malfoy y congelarse

definitivamente.

A los dos dias, en la casa de los Potter se despedia un triste Draco:

-A pesar de todo lo que les dije, pidieron un prestamo al banco, los va matar con los

intereses. –protesto dirigiendose a Lily que lo miraba sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Tanto me odia?-pregunto señalando con la cabeza a James que se encontraba afuera.

Lily revoleo los ojos pero permanecio callada.

-Mi oferta sigue en pie. –finalizo Draco y salio del lugar con elegancia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban nuevamente juntos por los pasillos de la escuela

hasta que se toparon con Cho.

-Vamos Ron-dijo Mione. –Harry nos alcanza después.

-Cho, ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Potter mirando a la joven Chang.

-No volviste.-contesto ella por toda respuesta.

-Si, pero no estabas.-retruco Harry sintiendose el peor de todos.

-Perdon. –agrego.

Cho no dijo nada, ni hizo ningun comentario.

-¿Qué tal el sabado?-pregunto el muchacho para cortar el frio que se habia instalado

entre ellos.

-No puedo, salgo con Cedric. –le dijo ella sin ninguna pena.

-¿Por qué sales con Cedric, Cho?-volvio a preguntar el muchacho jugandose todas las

fichas, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba todo perdido…

Después de un rato de pensar la respuesta Cho contesto:

-Porque cuando lo necesito esta ahí.

Y salio caminando por el pasillo, dejando a Harry triste una vez mas.

BUENO, UNO MENOS, REALMENTE QUE ESTAMOS MUY TRISTES POR NO RECIBIR R/R, POR LO MENOS, LOS QUE RECIBIMOS EN LOS PRIMEROS CHAPYS, ESPERAMOS QUE NO SEA PORQUE LOS CAPITULOS DECAYERON, Y SI FUERA ASI, NOS GUSTARIA QUE NOS LO DIGAN. UN BESO A TODOS, GRACIAS, Y OJALA NOS DEJEN UN COMENTARIO.


	8. Chantaje

**SEGUIMOS, **DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE NO ACTUALIZAR, PERO BUENO, CON POCOS RR, PERO MUY IMPORTANTES. GRACIAS CHICAS, ESTE CHAPY VA DEDICADO A USTEDES, POR SU BUENA ONDA. ES BASTANTE MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL, Y LA PRIMERA PARTE ES ALGO DENSA, PERO LA SEGUNDA ESTA MAS BUENA, REALLY,JAJA. BESOS , LAS KEREMOS, AGUS Y MOONY

**Mualtiuana, (antes Luli ) **Gracias por volver a dejarnos rr! Y si, ya pudimos ver Smallville en telefe, gracias a lo que vos nos comentaste. Gracias por la energia y la buena onda, ya se que esuna frase medio repetida, pero es la verdad, leer un mensajito como el tuyo da muchas ganas de seguir! En cuanto a lo del idioma, trataremos, en este chapy hice lo posible para que sea mas neutral . Y tenes razon por lo de que poca gente sabe lo de Small, lo que pasa es que no recibir reviews es como triste, pero bueno, ya no nos importa, gracias! Esperamos que te guste este chapy, besos!

**AnaCathy: **Hola, como siempre es un placer leer un review tuyo! Nos causo mucha gracia lo de "chimocita", y cuando pueda esperanos el mensajito de tu hermana. Harry…es un caso perdido, jaja, y Clark tambien, son tan iguales en algunas cosas, que es muy facil escribir ciertas partes, porque no hay que cambiar nada. XD!

Cuando dejaste el rr estabas con varicela, pobrecita, esperamos que ya te hayas curado y que estes bien!. En cuanto a la "recomendación", es un orgullo, lastima que no pudimos entrar a la pagina, pasanosla de nuevo, si podes. . Ya te agregamos al msn, pero no importa si no podes, capaz algun dia, no?.Esperamos que te guste el chapy, y no te preocupes, que cuanto rr mas largo, mejor. Un besote!

**Capitulo VIII: Chantaje (parte uno )**

Era de noche en el centro de Godricville, y Draco Malfoy daba una fiesta en la que

biblioteca que MalfoyCorp acababa de restaurar. Casi todos los jóvenes del pueblo

estaban invitados, y Harry Potter era uno de ellos. Vestía una elegante camisa verde

oscuro que hacia juego con sus ojos, en ves de las clásicas escocesas de granjero. Estaba

aburrido, definitivamente era mejor pasarse toda la tarde ordeñando vacas o limpiando

el granero que una fiesta de chetos snobs como estos. Y aparte estaba Cho…con Cedric,

por supuesto. Draco estaba acostumbrado a estos eventos "de sociedad", y se lo tomaba

todo con mucha más calma. Mientras bebía un whisky de fuego se acerco al aburrido

Potter. Intercambiaban frases de la ocasión ("Harry, no pensé que fueras tan

antipático"… "Draco…dame una fiesta de campo y seré feliz…" ) cuando vieron como

Cedric se despedía de su novia y se marchaba por la entrada principal. Los amigos

intercambiaron una mirada, Draco cómplice, Harry indefinida.

Voy a tomar aire mejor.

El joven Malfoy se sorprendió:

No huyas de tu enemigo…

Harry torció el gesto, sin saber que decir.

Igualmente salio por el mismo lugar que segundos antes había usado Cedric.

Junto a Draco apareció una hermosa joven, de largo cabello caoba y ojos delineados.

Hola¿te acordas de mi? –le pregunto al rubio.

Draco levanto elegantemente y esbozo una sonrisa sobradora como respuesta:

¿Queres ir a un paseo privado?

Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías…

Harry se quedo mirando la calle, no sabia que hacer con Cho, y con todo lo que pasaba

alrededor, estaba aburrido, y estaba triste.

En eso pensaba cuando fijo su vista en un linyera que dormía junto a la parada de

colectivos. Pobre gente, pensó, lo que debe ser vivir así…Y el que se quejaba de tener

superpoderes…

Segundos después, el 57 (el colectivo) derrapo y se dirigió peligrosamente hacia el

hombre dormido. Harry, con su espíritu de héroe gritándole que haga algo, no lo pensó

ni un segundo, se puso delante del micro que venia a toda velocidad y ya con su varita

mágica en la mano murmuro: "Protego", cerro los ojos, y junto los brazos esperando el

impacto.

Fue tal cual como el esperaba. El vehiculo quedo hecho un acordeón y él no sufrió ni un

rasguño. Miro hacia ambos lados, ya la gente empezaba a salir a la calle a ver que había

sucedido con el bus cuando Harry salía volando, literalmente hacia su granja.

Pero un hombre que había salido tras el muchacho de la biblioteca vio todo lo que paso

y sus ojos brillaron de forma extraña.

El sol de la mañana iluminaba la hermosa granja de los Potter, mientras padre e hijo

hacían las labores cotidianas.

De pronto, salio Lily desde la casa y los llamo a los gritos con un diario en la mano.

James y Harry se miraron y fueron al encuentro de la mujer.

"Milagrosa ayuda – Colectivo destrozado como por arte de magia". –leyó James

mirando con sus ojos avellana a su hijo.

Harry abrió los ojos con expresión de disculpa.

¿Alguien te vio mi amor? –pregunto la pelirroja madre mirando a su hijo preocupada.

El joven negó con la cabeza:

Nadie ma, estaba completamente desierto, y el linyera estaba durmiendo, nadie me pudo ver.

James y Lily se miraron, era tan difícil retarlo cuando hacia algo bien…pero no podía

arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran.

Lo iba a matar al pobre hombre, mamá. –se defendió Harry tristemente.

La mujer miro a su marido instándole a apoyar a su hijo.

Estamos orgullosos de ti –añadió James, sonriéndole.

Lily y Harry sonrieron también.

Pansy Parkinson se besuqueaba con Draco en la Mansión del mismo.

¿Qué andas haciendo por Godricville, tenia entendido que vivías en Hogsmeade…-

pregunto Draco cuando se separaron un poco.

Trabajo para mi padre, alguien rico y excéntrico, creo que conoces el tipo…-sonrió la

muchacha.

Quiere que trabajemos juntos. –añadió.

El rubio la volvió a besar.

Me gustaría que hagamos otra cosa juntos…

En la Secundaria Godricville, mas específicamente en la sala de diario El Profeta

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter se mimoseaban, se pegaban, se coqueteaban (**n/as**:no

vale la pena explicar esas cosas que uno hace con los amigovios, no? XD) hasta que

entro el director de la escuela con un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano.

¿Se puede saber que es esto, señorita…?

Granger, profesor.

Granger¿que clase de noticia es esta? –volvió a preguntar el director, habitualmente

tranquilo mirándola con sus ojos claros.

Una noticia de la corrupción en Godricville, señor. –consiguió contestar Hermione.

Disculpe jovencita, pero este es un periódico escolar, para informar sobre los

campeonatos de fútbol, sobre los exámenes, sobre los profesores del año, pero no para

denunciar burocracia en el pueblo.

Dippet estaba bastante furioso:

No puede volver a editar algo así. –anuncio solemnemente.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –pregunto Mione temiéndose lo peor. No podía ser…

Que esta suspendida y por ahora no podrá volver a escribir en el Profeta.

Después de esto, el director salio con arrogancia dejando la puerta abierta a su paso.

Hermione ya lloraba desconsoladamente, sin poder creerlo¡el Profeta era su vida!.

Ron y Harry trataban de animarla, diciéndole que todo se iba a solucionar. En eso

estaban cuando una sonriente Cho Chang entro a la sala.

Harry se separo en seguida de sus amigos y miro a la recién llegada que pregunto:

¿Que paso¿Herm, estas llorando?

Ron le explico lo sucedido:

Puedo ayudar –anuncio Cho mirando a Harry que sonrió orgulloso.

En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco hablaba animadamente con Cornelius Fudge, el mismo

hombre que había visto el accidente del colectivo.

No quiero tener nada que ver con usted –repetía el rubio tranquilo tomando su usual

copa de whisky.

Fudge ya se estaba impacientando, era un hombre entrado en años, aunque no tenia

aspecto de viejo, trabajaba para el gobierno del pueblo en la parte fiscal.

Malfoy, por favor, podemos llegar a un acuerdo…-trataba de persuadir a Draco.

No, usted ayudaba a mi padre a salir de líos policiales, no quiero tener nada que

ver…-volvió a repetir el joven mirando a Fudge con la clara intención de que se vaya.

Cornelius giro sobre si mismo dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero de pronto recordó algo.

Saco una foto dentro de su saco y se la mostró al dueño de casa.

Eran Harry y él en la fiesta de la biblioteca unas noches atrás.

¿Quién es el que esta junto a usted? –le pregunto el policía mirando a Draco a sus

ojos grises.

No tengo idea.

Harry entro a su granero, tenia que terminar un par de cosas para la escuela, así que

iba a agarrar los libros de su desván. Estaba por subir la escalera cuando noto algo en

el piso. Achico los ojos tratando de ver mejor. Era una placa de policía. Que raro,

¿Qué haría algo así en su granero?. Se agacho para juntarla cuando sintió una de las

maquinasde su padre caer sobre su cabeza.

Después del impacto, se la saco de encima y se acomodo su rebelde cabello sin

siquiera mosquearse.

Pero escucho un aplauso detrás suyo.

Se giro rápidamente asustado:

¿Quién es usted?

Soy su nuevo mejor amigo…

_EN POCOS DIAS LA SEGUNDA PARTE QUE ES MAS EMOCIONANTE, POR LA MISMA BATIHORA Y EL MISMO BATICANAL, JAJA. _


	9. Chantaje II

**AnaCathy, gracias como siempre, y este tambien lo cortamos, pero es que si no se hacia muy largo, pero mañana o pasado la parte que sigue. Gracias por estar!**

**Capitulo 9: Chantaje (parte II)**

Tienes el poder que necesito…

Harry enseguida se puso serio:

Nunca te ayudaria.

Pero Fudge no estaba dispuesto a dejarse prepotear:

Tienes un secreto que no quieres que se sepa –le susurro con voz amenazante.

Alcanzandole una tarjeta añadio:

Buscame y hablamos.

Harry no se podia sentir peor, tenia un vacio en el cuerpo y un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por

qué siempre a él?

Me vio papá, pense que nadie me estaba viendo, pero me equivoque. –En los ojos

verdes de Harry se leia la tristeza y la impotencia que tenia.

Lily y James cruzaron una mirada sin saber muy bien que decir, finalmente el Potter

mayor fue el que hablo:

Iremos a la policia.

Su hijo nego con la cabeza:

Èl es la policia papá.

Lily miro al joven comprensiva, su enojo ya se habia disipado y ahora estaba

terriblemente preocupada, miro a su esposo en busca de apoyo, Harry lo necesitaba.

Tranquilo hijo, no hiciste nada malo, hablare con él y vere que es lo quiere. –Su voz no

era tan dulce como la de Lily, pero por lo menos era algo.

Una luz de esperanza cruzo los verdes ojos del adolescente y un asomo de sonrisa

surgio en su cara.

En ese momento oyeron el auto de Draco parar en la entrada de los Potter, antes de tener

mas problema con su papá, Harry salio corriendo para ir a su encuentro.

Por fin se le puede acusar al perfecto Potter de algo…-saludo el joven Malfoy con

sorna.

Harry no estaba para bromas, pero igual sonrio.

Me extraña de alguien como vos Harry, ¿Qué hiciste para que Cornelius "corrupto"

Fudge te persiga?

Nada Draco, no hice nada. Y aparte, ¿vos de donde lo conoces?

El rubio sonrio con picardia esta vez:

Papeles, expedientes, algunas cosas en las que necesite su ayuda en el pasado…Pero tu

no eres como yo, pequeño Harry, ¿Qué hiciste?

Nada Draco, no hice nada…

James Potter y Cornelius Fudge discutian acaloradamente en Las 3 Escobas, y a pesar

de que James hubiera preferido no hablar de ese tema en el mismo lugar donde Cho

Chang pasaba sirviendo café por las mesas no habia tenido opcion.

¿Qué quiere con mi hijo? –le pregunto al policia tratando de terminar la discusión lo

mas rapido posible.

Quiero simplemente la ayuda de su hijo. –contesto Fudge con tranquilidad, dominaba

la situación y lo sabia.

No dejare que explote a mi hijo –continuo James haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse

sereno. Sus anteojos se deslizaban por su nariz del enojo que tenia. –¡Le dare lo que sea,

pero alejese de mi familia! –esto ultimo ya lo dijo medio gritando.

Tranquilo señor Potter, usted no es de los que se enojan…Necesito a su hijo, nada mas.

No, maldita sea, no entiende…-comenzo James levantando la voz nuevamente.

Estare en contacto –contesto Fudge parandose y corriendo la silla a un costado.

Acercandose al oido del hombre añadio:

Si no, le contare al mundo lo que es…

¡No me presione! –grito esta vez Jim enojandose de verdad y empujando a Fudge

contra una estantería.

Todos los clientes del bar se quedaron de piedra (Oo) James era siempre tranquilo y

amable.

Cho los miro desde la barra, si no los paraba ahora el papá de Harry terminaria en la

carcel. Corrio hacia ellos:

Sr. Potter, sr. Potter, tranquilizece.

James se calmo un poco ante las palabras de la joven y solto al policia que hasta ahora

lo tenia agarrado.

Antes de irse Cornelius murmuro:

Su vida normal se acabo…

A los dias, en la Secundaria Godricville, precisamente en El Profeta las cosas no iban

mucho mejor, Harry tranquilizaba a una Hermione que seguia triste mientras borraba

sus archivos de la computadora.

En eso, entro Cho mas que contenta:

Mione, ¡tengo la solucion!

La castaña se giro esperanzada.

Podes seguir con el Profeta, pero soy la nueva editora. –anuncio la morocha sonriente.

Repite la ultima parte por favor –le contesto Hermione mirandola con odio.

Yo soy la nueva encargada, pero podes seguir con tus notas –Cho no entendia el enojo

de su compañera.

Las lagrimas de Mione ya salian a borbotones de sus ojos cafes:

¿Seria tuyo? –"¡no lo puedo creer, igual que Harry! Me roba todo…" –Trabajaria para

ti.

Harry miraba la escena, sintio que debia intervenir:

Mion, no es tan mala idea.

Cho asintio mirandolo.

Pero para Herm fue peor:

¡Claro Harry, era obvio que ibas a estar de su lado! –grito entre sollozos, y mirando a

Cho antes de salir del lugar le dijo:

Pense que eras mi amiga.

En la Mansión Malfoy, Draco habia descubierta a su reciente conquista metiendose en

sus archivos en su computadora personal. El joven sonrio mirando con arrogancia a la

muchacha.

¿Piensas que si sacas dinero de mi empresa tu papi te dara el respeto que te mereces?

Pansy lo miro con sorpresa al escuchar su voz detrás.

Lamento desilusionarte muñeca, -prosiguio el rubio sabiendo bien de lo que hablaba:

Nunca lo hara.

La noche sin nubes oscurecia la ciudad de Hogsmeade mientras un auto conducido por

Cornelius Fudge avanzaba furiosamente; justo en la entrada de un alto edificio estaciono

de golpe.

Harry Potter, que iba en el lado del acompañante estuvo a punto de romperse la cabeza

contra el vidrio (**n/as: como en la peli III ¬¬)**.

Miro al conductor y espero la orden.

¿Qué tengo que hacer? –pregunto tratando de contener la rabia que sentia contra ese

tipo.

Tienes que subir al piso 8, ahí encontraras una caja pequeña, te vas a dar cuenta cual es,

tiene un duende en la tapa, con mi nombre escrito en computadora. Traela, ahí dentro

hay un expediente que no quiero que nadie vea. –Sonrio con superioridad.

Harry se mordio la lengua para no contestar y salio volando con su escoba.

Enseguida llego hasta el octavo piso. Efectivamente, entre una gran caja que decia:

S.P.T. a A.P.W.B.D. y algo mas que Harry no pudo ver ya que habia otra caja pequeña

encima, estaba la de Cornelius Fudge.

Sin mas Harry la tomo y despues de unos minutos la arrojo por la ventana directo al

parabrisas de Fudge.

Bajo corriendo – volando nuevamente hasta la ventanilla del hombre mientras oia como

la policia se acercaba.

Los llamaste. –murmuro Cornelius con una cara de odio imposible de ocultar.

Harry, por el contrario sonrio de la manera mas inocente y sobradora que pudo y salio

corriendo nuevamente montado en su escoba, sin antes escuchar la voz de Fudge que le

murmuro un tipico:

Te arrepentiras.

El sol brillaba sobre la granja de los Potter unos dias despues del incidente de la caja.

Harry estaba feliz, habia pasado la tarde ayudando a Cho a buscar entrevistas para el

Profeta y no habia novedades en cuanto al caso Fudge.

No mas problemas –sonrio a su padre que le alcanzaba una tostada.

Harry no terminaba de morderla cuando la policia hizo entrada en la granja.

Los Potter se miraron sorprendidos, ¿Qué era eso?

Hola Kingsley –saludo James mirando al uniformado con sorpresa.

Hola James, lamento mucho esto, pero tenemos que registrar la casa. –informo el

aludido con voz apenada.

La pareja cruzo una mirada tranquila, aunque molesta.

No hay problema Kingsley, no tenemos nada que ocultar –dijo Lily haciendose a un

lado para que la policia entrara.

A los pocos minutos llamaron a los Potter al granero que tenian junto a su casa.

Con cara preocupada el señor Shacklebolt señalo un cuerpo muerto que escondian entre

la paja.

James no lo podia creer:

¿Qué es esto? Kingsley, tu me conoces! Yo nunca haria algo asi…

Lo se Jim, pero tambien encontramos un arma en tu camioneta, lo siento

profundamente, pero debemos llevarte…

Llevarme, ¿a donde? ¿No sera a Azkaban?

Azkaban era el nombre la carcel de Godricville.

El policia asintio tristemente:

Estas arrestado.

Lily ya derramaba lagrimas de sus especiales ojos. Harry no daba credito a lo que veia:

Es todo una trampa, papá…¡no se lo lleven!.

Tranquilo Harry, necesito que te quedes aquí, llama al padre de Ron, que lo vere en

Azkaban.

James esbozo una tenue sonrisa de tranquilidad a su hijo y salio acompañado de los

guardias y de Lily.

El joven Potter los vio irse en el patrullero sin poder creerlo, todo era su culpa. De sus

hermosos ojos verdes caian gotas de bronca.

Sin poder contenerse comenzo a romper lo que tenia a su paso, maderas, palos, lo que

fuera, y nuevamente, despues de expresar su poder sintio unos aplausos.

Mi trabajo es montar escenarios –susurro Fudge en el oido del molesto Harry.

El joven lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto un par de centímetros del suelo con suma

facilidad.

Matame ahora Harry…

Los ojos del muchacho brillaron de rabia, pero lo dejo en el suelo, Cornelius continuo:

Ahora los dos queremos algo…Estaremos en contacto.

Se fue con total tranquilidad dejando al joven Potter masticando bronca.

PRONTO, PRONTO LA ULTIMA PARTE…BESOS, AGUS Y MOONY


	10. Chantaje III

**Holis! Cuanto tiempo, no? Ja ajaja, pero bueno, despues de años lo seguimos, dedicado a vos Anita Black, nos encanto la frase de tu Rr que decia:**

"**me encantó cuando Malfoy le dijo Pequeño Potter, como alguien que se siente que ya ha vivido muchas experiencias y que por lo tanto lo hacen superior en cierto sentido..." Jajaj, tal cual, es exactamente lo que queriamos reflejar…Bueno…querian reflejar los de la serie . Jajaja, nos leemos! **

Cho Chang no tenia menos problemas que Harry, El Profeta era un desastre sin

Hermione; no podía colocar el cartucho en la impresora, Word se trababa, los trabajos

se borraban sin explicación (N/A: Fic basado en hechos r-e-a-l-e-s, jajajaj).

.-¿Cómo estas?.

La morocha se dio vuelta al oír la voz de Harry hablándole desde la puerta. Sabia que el

muchacho había estado muy preocupado por la detención de James en Azkaban.

.-Acá ando, pero es un desastre, creo que arruine todo con Herm.

Harry se abstuvo de contestar, la verdad que no creía que Cho fuera capaz de arruinar

algo…

La joven seguía hablando:

.-Es lo que pasa cuando intentas hacerte el héroe…

James Potter discutía con su hijo detrás de una celda. Había pedido llamar al muchacho

porque tenía un mal presentimiento; sin embargo Harry seguía negando todo.

.-Tu mamá esta muy mal hijo, esta preocupada, tiene miedo de que nos pase algo; sabes

que daría la vida por ti ().

Estas palabras chocaron en el joven, que no pudo mentirle más a su padre:

.-Si…volví a hablar con Fudge. –dijo de pronto chocándose con los ojos avellanas de su

James.

Este emitió un sonido de disconformidad, estaba tratando de controlarse, sabia que su

hijo no tenia la culpa, pero no le gustaba que mintiera. Lo miró a los ojos para que siga

hablando, a fin de cuentas era un muchacho especial, nunca se había rebelado contra

ellos y siempre era muy familiero. Estaban muy orgullosos de él.

En efecto, una vez que Harry había empezado a contar no quería parar:

.-Ayer fue a casa, a amenazarme…No sabes papá, tuve unas ganas de matarlo…

James abrió los ojos tratando de digerir las palabras del chico. Con el ultimo aire que le

quedaba preguntó:

.-No lo hiciste…¿verdad? –la pregunta sonaba a suplica.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza, avergonzado.

Jim trago saliva, respiro profundo y trato de calmar a su hijo:

.-El juega con tu miedo y tu ira…Tienes que aprender a decidir entre lo que esta bien, y

lo que es fácil Harry, no puedes matarlo para acabar con tus problemas…

La lluvia arrasaba Godricville como hacia bastante no se veía por el tranquilo pueblo.

Draco y Harry hablaban después de la visita de este a Azkaban.

El rubio no estaba tranquilo, sabía que el morocho le ocultaba algo importante, pero no

sabía como sacárselo.

.-¿Cómo esta tu papá? –comenzó la charla. –Yo se que no mataría a nadie, es incapaz de

hacer algo así. –Aseguró.

Harry asintió, Draco era un buen amigo y estaba feliz de tenerlo de su lado.

.-Te voy a conseguir un buen abogado. –Siguió el rubio mirándolo con sus ojos

plateados.

Harry no dijo nada, perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Malfoy, sin poder

aguantarse mas le pregunto:.-Es Fudge, ¿no?

Potter abrió sus ojos verdes mirándolo, tratando de hacerse el sorprendido…

.-Yo se como trabajan, Harry, no quiero verte lastimado. –Insistió Draco preocupado.

.-No puedes Draco, déjame, déjame solo.

El rubio suspiro enojado y tomando las llaves de su lujoso auto se fue del lugar.

Harry volvió a su casa abatido, odiaba pelearse con Draco, todo le estaba saliendo mal.

Sonó el teléfono, era Fudge.

.-Déjame en paz, -comenzó Harry, no tenía ganas de pelearse con nadie más y quería

terminar esta horrible situación de una vez.

.-Le voy a decir a todos lo que sos, todos los chicos del mundo conocerán tu nombre…-

lo amenazó Cornelius.

.-No me interesa, cuénteselo a quien quiera. –contesto el joven, tratando de usar la

psicología inversa, haciéndose el fuerte.

.-Vas a perder la granja. –Contraataco Fudge, y esta vez Harry no pudo hacerse el que

no le importaba. Ese granja era su lugar en el mundo, y el de sus padres…

.-Pásame a buscar.-finalizo la conversación, y cortó, frustrado.

El auto del jefe de policía no tardo en llegar, Harry se subió sin dirigirle la palabra y

partieron hacia el pueblo, sin darse cuenta de que en su elegante Porshe verde y plateado

los seguía Draco Malfoy.

El museo de Godricville estaba vacío. A esa hora de la noche y en un pueblito como

ese, no había necesidad de mantenerlo abierto. Adentro se exponían pinturas y

esculturas de importante valor todo en un marco de seguridad lo suficiente para el

tranquilo vecindario.

Fudge, en la puerta, dentro de su auto, le mostraba a Harry una imagen del peto de una

armadura forjado en oro con piedras preciosas incrustadas en forma de escudo

curiosamente parecido a una H.

.-¿Lo ves? –pregunto el policía.

Harry asintió, no tenía la menor ganas de robar, pero sabía que no podía hacer otra cosa.

Se acercaron por la parte de atrás, Fudge tenia los planos de la electricidad e hizo que

Harry rompiera los fusibles para que el lugar quedara a oscuras.

La empresa de seguridad Dementors, dentro del museo se sobresaltaron y pusieron en

marcha un operativo.

Mientras tanto, Draco, que había estacionado unos metros detrás de ellos observaba la

situación, primero esa pareja tan dispar como eran Fudge y Potter estacionando a esta

hora en la puerta del museo, después el corte de energía…Extraño, sus delicadas cejas

se enarcaron imaginando una respuesta…

.-Ahora… -murmuro Fudge con los ojos abiertos por la excitación –Quiero ver la

magia. (N/as: Esto es textual, juas juas)

Harry se subió a su escoba y voló dentro del lugar, ninguno de los guardias siquiera fue

capaz de verlo, sacó su varita y susurró _wingardium leviosa _ al peto que enseguida

quedo en sus manos, sujetándolo con un hechizo de fuerza.

Se acercó a la puerta donde estaba Cornelius con la pesada armadura en las manos.

.-Vamos a hacer un gran equipo juntos –le dijo el policía con alegría mal disimulada.

Harry, mirando hacia la pared volvió a susurrar _lumos,_ lo que le permitió ver que los

Dementors se aproximaban.

Sin decirle nada a Fudge le arrojo el peto que lo derribo al suelo y antes de que pudiera

salir volando en su escoba el policía le grito:

.-Puede que seas fuerte, pero no eres inmune a las balas! –y comenzó a dispararle con su

pistola.

Harry se asusto, era cierto, Fudge lo iba a matar, ahí mismo.

Casi por instinto saco la varita y sintió con alivio como las balas rebotaban contra él.

No pasaron mas de 2 segundos cuando ya estaba arriba de su escoba volando fuera del

lugar.

Los Dementors finalmente llegaron y al sentir las balas de Fudge tiraron ellos también

dándole al caído policía que todavía sujetaba la armadura.

Cuando escucho que los disparos se habían calmado, Draco Malfoy, con su habitual

elegancia entró al museo. Corrió hacia Fudge que agonizaba en el piso y le preguntó:

.-¿Cómo hizo?¿Quién fue?

.-Vete al infierno Malfoy –fueron las ultimas palabras del corrupto policía.

Draco frunció el ceño con fastidio y se acercó a las cámaras de seguridad mientras los

Dementors se ocupaban de poner un poco de orden al lugar.

Sus ojos grises se achicaron tratando de interpretar esa manchita voladora que se veía en

la filmacion.

**WACHO…BUENO, POR FIN LO TERMINAMOS Y TENEMOS PENSADO HACER TODOS LOS CHAPYS QUE COPIAMOS, POR LO MENOS. AUNQUE SOLO ANITA LO LEA, DISFRUTAMOS REALMENTE ESCRIBIENDOLO Y QUEREMOS QUE VALGA LA PENA HABER COPIADO DIALOGO POR DIALOGO LOS CAPITULOS. QUE LO DISFRUTEN!**


End file.
